


the things we do

by hellchan_ (eotteokeos)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 99 line and above all present, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, if u squint u might see other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteokeos/pseuds/hellchan_
Summary: “You love me so much, Mark Lee.” He says, barely a whisper.Mark’s reply dies down in his throat but it only took him a brush of their lips, the relieved sigh Mark produces, and the pull of his hand on Donghyuck’s waist to know that yeah, he did, and that was all Donghyuck needed.(or: in which Mark and Donghyuck's friends are convinced that they only argue and they can't possibly be dating)





	the things we do

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first nct fic and i hope it's not too shabby!! <3

Renjun does not get it.

 

He does not get it at all. He does not get the effort Mark puts to maintain a perfectly _crumbling_ friendship with someone--that was an exaggeration, they were each other's best friends or so Donghyuck says--who teases him for the entirety of the day. He does not get why Mark, with all the student council projects and works that he already has his hands full on, makes an effort in his busy day to have a cup of _tea_ just because of _one_ person whining about wanting to drink it.

 

Okay, _fine_.

 

Maybe he does get it. Donghyuck wasn’t really as bad as he has conjured up in his mind. Sure, the demon had called him small the second he laid eyes on him back when they were in freshman year and maybe made him his designated shoulder stand often enough that he’d gotten used to it but Donghyuck was actually fun to be with and despite his whining about tea breaks at _this_ time of the month, he was actually grateful that he’d forced it upon himself to unplug the wifi router and brewed some tea for all of them.

 

Maybe it was because he has so much respect for Mark that there was a part of him that just does not understand why he puts up with his friend--dare he say it, best friend. Mark was in every way the perfect example of a good student, excellent since his first years, a varsity player, occasionally played the piano for the school’s choir. Heck, he even had time to participate in a _math_ competition.

 

He was everything that Renjun aspired to be. The reason why he ran for vice president was to witness how Mark’s brain worked, how he gave such excellent result despite the day only having 24 hours.

 

And here was, a frown on his face, cookie crumbs on the corner of his face as he shoves Donghyuck away who seems vent on making Mark hug him. Not that it ever happens. Donghyuck doesn’t give up though. Renjun totally did not sign up to see them arguing about teas and hugs.

 

“Come on, markles.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “I know you want to hug me.”

 

Renjun watches at the scowl forming on Mark’s face. “My name isn’t even markles.” He mumbles before standing up and walking to his seat leaving a laughing Donghyuck enjoying his stale tea.

 

Really, Renjun doesn’t get why Mark puts up with Donghyuck and why there’s always a fond smile whenever Donghyuck calls him _markles_ or _marker_ or _markus_ or every epithet the little devil could ever think or why his pouts stops when Donghyuck gives him a hug after teasing him

 

Renjun doesn’t get it but he doesn’t really want to wrack his brain for useless things such as the complex relationship of Donghyuck and Mark.

 

He had other things to do.

 

 

 

 

Jeno frowns when he enters the student council club room.

 

He sees Mark on his table, glasses perched on top of his nose, skimming through the numerous paper works that they were trying to get ahead on. He thinks about whether to tell him what he saw but before he could decide for himself, Mark already noticed his sullen face.

 

“Something wrong?” Mark asks, Jeno looks at him, paper wedged between his thumb and forefinger and then he sighs.

 

“It’s Donghyuck.” He mutters, almost inaudible. He tries not to feel guilty that he’d told on Donghyuck just minutes after the boy told him to keep quiet. But it looked like it hurt and what if Donghyuck suffered a concussion from whatever that happened or something?

 

Jeno would _wither_ with guilt if that happens. Sure, Donghyuck brings out the demon in Mark and sure that results in a very long, drawn out meeting but he was his friend since high school started and Jaemin would kill him if something happened to his childhood friend.

 

“What about him? He’s supposed to be in class right now.” Mark raises an eyebrow, paper already forgotten.

 

“Uh,” He scratches his cheeks. Oh, yeah. He was also skipping. “I think I saw him limping.”

 

“Limp—what,” Mark frowns, “What do you mean he’s—“ Mark's already taking his phone out and calls him instead. Jeno holds back his tongue on using phone in school grounds because Mark looked like he was ready to run out of the door and he couldn’t afford that when there were stacks of untouched papers that needed to be read and discussed.

 

It happened one too many times when Donghyuck was involved and the results have always been catastrophic. Half-assed meeting and too many cusses thrown around.

 

It takes approximately 10 minutes when they hear a knock on the door, the familiar _thud, thud, thud_ and ‘the sun is here’. Jeno finally sighs on his chair, rid of Mark’s worried rambling and fingers tapping on the table. He didn’t even make an effort to look at the papers. Renjun was definitely going to feint when he sees them untouched.

 

“Did you skip class?” Mark begins annoyed, only to stop when Donghyuck closes the door, walks—limps a little with a sheepish grin on his face. “What the hell happened to you?” Jeno takes in Donghyuck’s appearance. Loose leaves on his ruffled hair, dirty on the edges of his sleeves and a lump inside his top.

 

He sees Mark knocking on the table, some of the papers and pen falling down the floor and it took all of Jeno to not groan. Sure, Jeno was the secretary but picking up after Mark when he was a mess was definitely not part of his job. Probably. Okay, it might be.

 

“Uh,” Donghyuck starts. “I tripped.”

 

“Tripped.” Mark repeats, Jeno bites his bottom lip to stop himself from snickering. “What the hell do you mean by—is that _moving_?” Mark points at the lump. Jeno raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

Donghyuck snorts. “ _Moving_? Markles, you’re seeing things moving now? You really need to stop taking too much work and sleep you know. Moving, he says.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, exasperated.

 

Jeno cringes. Too much words, too fidgety. And Mark definitely did not believed a shit he was saying.

 

It was definitely moving.

 

Again.

 

“Hyuck—“ Before mark could formulate a sentence—Jeno doesn’t think he could, anyway—there’s a low mewl that came from the direction of Donghyuck and the latter eyes widen, lifting his shirt in hast, Jeno’s mouth gaping at the sight.

 

“Oh no,” Donghyuck coos, “No, no, don’t cry, you’re okay now, baby.”

 

A cat.

 

So this was why his nose was starting to itch and his eyes were watering ever since the encounter with Donghyuck. He thought it was guilt or something and yet here was the reincarnation of evil and cuteness, meowing on Donghyuck’s arms.

 

He was tempted to reach out but the second he saw the look on Mark’s face, he knew he needed to go out. “Uh,” Jeno clears his throat. Mark flinches at his voice, seems like he’d forgotten Jeno’s presence. “I’m going to go fetch Nana, I guess.” He doesn’t wait for a reply and instead steps out of the room.

 

He wasn’t about to get into the mess that would happen and judging by the look on Mark’s face, it would definitely be messy. Maybe he should call their teachers. Or even better, call Renjun for back up.

 

“—Hyuck” he faintly hears from the other side and maybe there was a hint of fondness and resignation there but then again his nose was running and his eyes were crying like a waterfall so it probably messed with his hearing. Definitely. Mark wouldn’t give up _that_ easily. Even if Donghyuck did look really worried about the cat and how he swells with pride that his friend took his time to help the poor animal even if it means a damage to his class attendance.

 

 

 

Jaemin stifles a groan, his hand covering half of his face to cover his grimace.

 

When he ran as treasurer for shits and giggles, he didn’t really think he would win the position nor did he think that he’d be amazing at it. Heck, he wasn’t even trying to win, he was late for the announcement and yet the principal had given him a big smile and even made him say a speech. Speeches were for student president and vice presidents.

 

Yet here he was, watching as his friend put soy sauce on the glass he’d initially poured soda with. Jaemin didn’t even know where he got the soy sauce and he wasn’t about to ask. “You know he’s going to be pissed, right?” Jaemin asks, sighing. As much as he loves his childhood friend with all his heart, there was only so much things he could take in a day and he’d have enough of that when he had to break off a fight in the bathroom.

 

Donghyuck snickers. “Of course, do you think I’m doing this to _not_ to piss him off?” Jaemin knows the answer to that. That’s why he asked for his usual Americano instead of a decaf.

 

Jaemin shakes his head. “He’s going to be so angry. He already puts up with you turning the room into a mess and you’re not even _part_ of it.”

 

“Oh, shush.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Markus likes me more than you and _you've_ known me since diaper era. He can’t hate me.”

 

Jaemin really doubts that but he stays quiet as soon as the door opens, the others going to their seats and Donghyuck giving them their drinks. He had to give it to him though, he memorized everyone’s drink and bought or made them from time to time. Even Jaemin’s precaution was lost to how great the Americano tastes.

 

He sees Donghyuck from the corner of his eyes give Mark his drink last, Mark nodding a thank you before sitting down. Donghyuck walks over to his bag, briskly gathering his things and heading for the door. And then Mark’s muffled yell comes.

 

He’d taken a sip.

 

“Now, now Markus you shouldn’t talk when you’re mouth is full.” Donghyuck cackles before exiting the room in has, Mark following suit with big strides and red, angry face. “Lee Donghyuck!” he yells, closing the door. Jaemin could faintly hear Mark coughing and running to ran after Donghyuck.

 

“Guess meeting will start in thirty.” Jaemin mumbles.

 

Nobody is surprised.

 

Mark comes back a few minutes before the thirty minutes break ends, hair tousled in different directions and face red. He probably lost the tussle with Donghyuck. Again.

 

 

 

Lucas clutches his head in his hand as he removes the earphones in his ear.

 

He scowls at the file one more time, clicks save and closes. He sees Mark standing at the end of the table, pointer in one hand as he gets ready for the meeting. His eyes strays to the figure at the side, Donghyuck sitting on the couch—specifically brought in for the student council members but claimed as his--and sighs.

 

When Mark had asked him for a favor back when they were first years, he didn’t really think much of it. It’s just one of the things that he can add to his schedules and being in the student council president would probably do him good for college anyway.

 

Being an auditor was fun. Back when they were first years and he had won the position, he didn’t really think he’d run and win again for the second and now the third and yet here he was. Dreading this meeting and dreading the audio he would have to listen.

 

He should have listened to Dejun and Guanheng about thinking it overnight because even though there had been a lack of protest from his part and they both already rejected the idea—because if it’s not Lucas it’s either of them and as much as they love Mark, they couldn't run for auditor with the amount of club practices they have--he really should have thought about it overnight when he was in sophomore year.

 

The Lucas _then_ was really more than willing.

 

The Lucas now, however, scowls as he receives another picture from both of them. They were at an after school arcade living their best life and here he was. Even Yangyang was with them and sure, he wasn’t part of the council but he was the class president for Donghyuck’s class. He should be here stopping the impending fight about _broccolis_.

 

He finally looks at Mark, the latter nodding at him before he presses the start button.

 

It was smooth for a couple of slides. There wasn’t anything that they think they couldn’t do. Healthier food options for students and discussion of the overall health. And then he sees Donghyuck lifting a hand and he knows the peace and serenity he was hoping for has yet again been crushed.

 

It starts like so.

 

How Donghyuck asks to re-iterate the whole slide in a more simple way and fine, it did help them because Mark was eloquent in his talk--used too many big words sometimes he doesn’t understand with his limited Korean despite living here for 5 years.

 

And then it slowly builds with Donghyuck asking the Why’s and What if’s. Why the need for a change, what if people do not like it. Mark always answers it with patience.

 

And then the climax. The bickering. The calling of names. The _marker_ and the _brat_ and the added remarks of “I swear to god if you talk again while I’m discuss—“ and the interruption, “What’s that again, marker?”

 

And then it’s all over. Lucas has to press pause, sips his tea and looks at the times he’d written down. He would have to cut out the audio from minutes 14: 04 to 17:45 because they were talking about pineapples on pizza and everyone had to vote who likes pineapples on pizza—of course, the results were unanimous. Donghyuck was the only one who liked pineapples on pizza anyway but even then, pineapples on pizza was still an option to the the food choices because Mark says to compromise.

 

Lucas is only so thankful the teachers do not check the audios or he would have to explain why there’s cuts in every clip.

 

He looks at Mark and Donghyuck again, the bickering finally dying down. He raises a brow at Mark, “go?” he asks. Mark sends him a grateful smile and a nod.

 

He clicks record. He supposes he doesn’t hate his job all that much because the rewards are always better. Like a high grade for example and his parents spoiling him rotten with video games because of how well he is in school.

 

 

 

 

Chenle and Jisung share a look, shaking their heads at the mess.

 

When they had decided to barge in on the student council room, they didn’t really think of how much of a disaster it was after they’ve actually befriended everyone—Renjun was their senior in their old school and where Renjun went, they go. It was a rule. Not that Renjun agrees to it but he doesn’t have a choice. Nor does Lucas.

 

They look at everyone’s grimace at the scene before them, Donghyuck’s ear between Mark’s finger as the latter yells at him for being _annoying_. They both snort at how oblivious they all were. Mark was clearly not pinching him and the obvious red tint on the tips of his ear were an indication that the words ‘ _idiot_ ’ and ‘ _dummy_ ’ were said with fondness.

 

They didn’t really think the obliviousness would drag for so long, not when Donghyuck scrambles to his feet whenever everyone enters the room unannounced, face red and lips swollen. Not when Mark sulks when Donghyuck doesn’t hug him whenever he arrives in the club room.

 

Honestly, Mark nor Donghyuck were hiding their relationship. When Jisung got the best out of his curiosity, he’d trudged down towards the unsuspecting couple, chenle in tow and not really trying to stop him.

 

“Hyung, are you guys dating?” He asked.

 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, “Well,” he starts, “Considering you’re asking us in the middle of a make out session I’d say yeah, we are.”

 

Jisung nods, turns to look at chenle and grins. “See, I told you it’d be easy.”

 

Chenle rolls his eyes at him. “That’s because you have no tact. What if they were hiding it? You would have scared them.”

 

“But they aren’t.” Jisung scowls, turning to look back at the couple. “You’re not, right? Hiding that is.” Mark releases a groan. “No, we’re not.” He sighs. “Can you please go and do what first years do and let me have a moment of peace?” Donghyuck snickers from his side, he’s sitting on the edge of Mark’s table.

 

“That’s his way of saying go and let me kiss my boyfriend.” Donghyuck grins, yelping when Mark slightly pinches his arm.

 

Chenle and Jisung ran away before they can hear another word.

 

So really, Jaemin and Jeno throwing each other unneccesary worried glances was uncalled for and Renjun and Lucas gesturing at each other to stop the impending  _fight_ they thought would happen was dumb and Chenle and Jisung had nothing better to do anyway since club practices were cancelled and they weren’t part of the council so they’d taken it upon themselves to break the two away before they engage in more bickering and most probably smooching—depending on the growing smirk on Donghyuck’s lips.

 

“Right,” Chenle claps his hands together, “Whatever it is that you are bickering about, stop it.” Chenle makes sure to look at Mark and Donghyuck pointedly. “We’re hungry and it’s almost sun down so we better wrap this up.”

 

And that’s how they find themselves packing their things. Renjun looks at them in awe, like he wants to praise them and Jaemin gives them a thumbs up. They snicker to themselves.

 

They may have taken the job to stop the _fight_ but it wasn’t their job to tell them the obvious truth.

 

 

 

Donghyuck thinks that it’s weird that their friends throw them worried looks or grimaces whenever they argue—Donghyuck would like to call it flirting with the mount of spaces that shorten with each words thrown—but he doesn’t pay it any mind.

 

In fact, he even forgets about it until maybe they’re 6 months into dating and Jisung and Chenle had barged in on them mid-making out. “Don’t you think it’s—wait, stop.” He giggles, pushing Mark’s face away. Mark whines at him, the scowl growing on his face as he tries to slither his face around Donghyuck’s hand to kiss him again.

 

It truly is adorable how Mark turns whiny whenever it was just the two of them. Not that he doesn’t do that in public, but his chest swells with pride at the affection and love and promises in his eyes, each words that escapes his lips before he presses them to Donghyuck’s. How he sulks and pouts until Donghyuck gives him a hug when he comes into the club room, protest dying in his mouth and squeezing back. How he bites his lips whenever Donghyuck crawls up to his side and murmurs an ‘I love you’ and how he whispers it back. How Mark needs Donghyuck’s kisses every after classes like his life depended on it.

 

Really, Mark was absolutely adorable and Donghyuck was done for. He really was in love with him. The moment he realized his crush for Mark back when he was a first year had resulted in the tragic course of trying avoid Mark after weeks of playful teasing and denial. It was embarrassing how he didn't even last a week until he's barging in on the almost deserted council room, determined to make Mark at least look his way.

 

Mark had laughed at him then and Donghyuck could swear there were tears in his eyes but he was too busy trying to stop his own and taking in the fact that Mark was hugging him.

 

“You better have a good explanation why you’re stopping this.” Mark whines. Burying his face on the juncture between Donghyuck’s neck and shoulder. He was sitting on the edge of the table, as usual and Mark was on the chair adjacent to him. Donghyuck laughs at him, “I’m just saying that don’t you think it’s weird that Jisung and Chenle asked if we were dating?”

 

Mark pulls away for an inch and looks at him the eye, brow raised. “You really stopped kissing me because of _that_? Seriously?” Donghyuck playfully rolls his eyes. “I don’t think people know we’re dating and no, that one time with Jaehyun-hyung was an accident.” Mark rolls his eyes this time. Jaehyun was his _crush_ \--The crush he'd talk and complained about to Mark when he thought he wasn't in love with him. Sue him, the man was hot. “Not that it really matters or anything it’s honestly just amusing.”

 

Mark scrunches his nose, “you couldn’t have thought to discuss this later when I’ve had my fill of kisses?” He tightens his hold on his waist. Donghyuck grins, “Thought you’d find it amusing too.”

 

“I probably would have. _Later_. _Now_ , I just really want to kiss you.” Mark murmurs already leaning up. Donghyuck cradles his face between both hands and kisses the tip of his nose. Watches the way Mark’s lips twitches in a smile, brushing circles on his cheekbones. Whatever he did in his past life was probably phenomenal to land himself in the arms of one Mark Lee.

 

“You love me so much, Mark Lee.” He says, barely a whisper.

 

Mark’s reply dies down in his throat but it only took him a brush of their lips, the relieved sigh Mark produces, and the pull of his hand on Donghyuck’s waist to know that yeah, he did, and that was all Donghyuck needed.

 

 

 

 

Mark didn’t really think that what he and Donghyuck had was subtle. Heck, he’d had some of the seniors he worked with throwing knowing glances whenever he passed by—probably because they caught him and Donghyuck lip locking in the hallway they thought was deserted. It was not. At all.

 

The frustration he had when Donghyuck pulled away in shock was still etched in his mind. Jaehyun was making small talks, a shit eating grin on his lips as he asks how Donghyuck’s study was going. He’d whined at the fifth question and flipped a bird when they’d let them go with a laugh. Mark couldn’t be more thankful to get back to kissing Donghyuck breathless.

 

So really, they weren’t subtle. Public display of affections sometimes made him uncomfortable because that’s just how he is and Donghyuck knows that but hiding their relationship wasn’t really an option for both of them. He told his parents the minute he got home and Donghyuck's had already thought they were going out one month after knowing each other.

 

And yet here he is, wondering why and how are his friends shocked at the news, eyes bulging and mouth in constant ‘o’. He supposed it’s because they’ve engraved it in their mind that they would be nothing but bickering childhood friends.

 

Constant bickers and teasing and maybe a bit of punching did happen when they were younger but now it was tamer. At least, he thinks it is. It was probably because they haven't really done anything physically intimate in front of them besides hugging but that doesn't explain why they don't know. Chenle and Jisung _did_ and they've known the brats for a year. They've known their friends for more than that.

 

So really, he’s a little confused.

 

“Did you just kiss Donghyuck?” Jaemin finally asks, nose crinkle a little in confusion and bewilderment.

 

“Yeah?” Mark raises his brow, amused. Donghyuck snorts at his side and a murmur of 'i told you so'.

 

“What—“ Jeno sputters out, “this—what is— _why_?” Mark waits for him to catch his breathe, pointing at the both of them and looking back at the others as if to prove a point.

 

“Uh,” mark starts, “because he’s my boyfriend? And what do you mean by how?” He snickers.

 

“Your what?!” Lucas screeches, brows furrowed. “What do you mean your— _wait_ , so when you said you were in love, you were talking about Donghyuck?!”

 

Mark slowly nods, smile escaping his lips as he remembers his numerous sleepy confession to his friends. It was back when he realized his hot face and the flutter he feels in his stomach wasn’t rotten food eaten the night before. Dejun had thrown a pillow at his face at one point and Guanheng had to sit up and stare at him. “Please tell me you’ve already told him. Because I’m quite sure you would only get sappier if you pin from afar.” He said before laying back down.

 

He was about to confess the morning after but Donghyuck beat him to it.

 

“I told you last time I was going on a date. I sent you guys a picture of  _both_ of us.”

 

“We thought you were ditched! That Donghyuck must have comforted you with food or something!” Renjun started, “I can’t believe I didn’t know you guys were dating! How long has this been? Please tell me it hasn’t been a month.”

 

Mark casts a glance at Donghyuck, all smile and red face. “Uh, months.” Donghyuck finally answers, squeezing his hand.

 

“Months,” Yangyang who'd finally taken his time to join them--Renjun had to drag him away from going home and playing video games--throws his hand up, exasperated. “ _Months._ How many months exactly?”

 

“What day is it today?” Mark asks.

 

“Tuesday.”

 

“11 months and 4 days.” He answers, Donghyuck chuckles on his side.

 

“Nerd.” He teases. “You remember that?” Mark rolls his eyes at him. “One of us has to. You even forget your own birthday sometimes, it’s a wonder your grades are high.”

 

“Well, I have the best tutor, don’t I?” Donghyuck winks at him. Mark shakes his head smiling, finally realizing that they’d forgotten their friends who were now gawking at the both of them.

 

“I just came here to have a fun time but,” Dejun begins, “I can’t believe I witnessed them flirting.”

 

“Were they flirting all these time we thought they were arguing?” Guanheng scrunches his nose up and looks at the others, ignoring their presence. Lucas and Jeno looked just about to turn their backs on them to start discussing their love life before Jisung and Chenle interrupted.

 

“Right, okay. Break it up.” Jisung announces “They literally go out to makeout before meetings, it’s probably your fault you didn’t notice.”

 

Chenle nods, “You were there when they were snuggling on the couch.”

 

“You knew before me?!” Renjun screams.

 

Mark laughs to himself, pulling Donghyuck closer to his side and interlocking their fingers. “How long do you think till they notice we’re still here?” He asks. Donghyuck chuckles. “Want to find out?” He turns his to look at him, tan skin in full glory at the setting sun, lashes creating soft shadows on his cheeks. Donghyuck leans to him.

 

“Oh my god!” Jaemin screams, “They’re making out!”

 

“Make it stop! I'm going home!” Yangyang shouts back.

 

“Chenle, Jisung! Cover your god damn eyes!” Lucas screeches.

 

Mark wouldn’t trade anything for this moment. Not when Donghyuck looked absolutely beautiful in his arms and not when his friends looked like they've finally found the missing piece to the puzzle they've been trying to solve--their dynamic, probably.

**Author's Note:**

> scenes that i was planning to add but don't know how to:
> 
> 1\. The depth of 99 line's friendship and how Mark tells them just how in love he was with Donghyuck and them giggling about it during over nights  
> 2\. 00 line's overnights and how they shower donghyuck with love and affection by snuggling up to him when he looked sad--this was during the 6 days avoiding mark period
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to make xiaojun and hendery part of the council but tbh i don't know any other positions! I'm not even sure if there's an auditor lol and yangyang would be a great class representative lol donghyuck and him make a good team for collecting assignments!
> 
>  
> 
> hmu on [fullestsunx](https://twitter.com/fullestsunx) so we can talk about their softness!!


End file.
